Seductive Darkness
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help. SSHP LMRL DMF&GW TROFC OOCness
1. Chapter01

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OFC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to DeadRose and Anna Hutcherson for betaing

**- Chapter 01 -**

Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die was in his cupboard under the stairs of Number Four Privet drive. Weeping silently, hot fat tears running down his apple cheeks, cleaning rivers through the blood and dirt that had been collecting there since the beginning of the summer. His tears hit the dirty, dingy, blood stained sheets that he was now laying on. He had to curl up into a ball while cradling a broken wrist; there was hardly enough moving space for a childe much less a young man of 5'5.

It was dark inside the cupboard; his uncle had taken the light bulb away from him for no apparent reason other then pure hatred. Harry didn't like the dark; he hadn't been able to sleep properly in the dark since Cedric Diggory had died at the end of fourth year. The dark always brought back the horrid memories of that night, along with the fact that it was his fault that Padfoot, Snuffles, Sirius Black, had died that night, in the death room. As much as he tried to blame Severus Snape, he couldn't.

Now he could sleep in the dark, if you could call it sleeping. If he waited long enough he'd pass out every time from sheer exhaustion or pain. None of it mattered to Harry, not anymore, he no longer blamed Voldemort, and he now wished the Dark Lord had killed him all those years ago.

Albus Dumbledore, he was the reason Harry was in the situation he was in now. Dumbledore, who had left him with the Dursley's, those filthy muggles. Dumbledore, who kept things from him. Dumbledore didn't care; if he had cared he would have done something about the 15 years of abuse Harry had received.

Only one person seemed to care, and what was most surprising was that it was Voldemort. Voldemort sent him comfort through their link, all most like a parent comforting a small child after a terrifying nightmare. Harry had never been comforted before, and he cherished the feeling, even more then the comfort Sirius had given him, when he could, which were rare occasions.

He had never told Sirius how bad it had gotten at the Dursley's over the years. He had never told anyone, for fear of what they would think of their _savior_. He didn't want anyone pitying him, which he knew he would receive from his friends and most certainly Mrs. Weasley, whom pitied him enough as it was. Everyone did, everyone but Snape that was, Snape never treated him differently, Snape was his constant he never changed.

Harry had changed much over the summer in more then just his opinion of people around him. His black hair was now down to the base of his back, slightly tangled but still a silky smooth mass. His eyes were still emerald green but nowhere near as bright as they once were. His skin was paler then even Draco Malfoy, and there were whip lashes covering his back.

He cried softly to himself, waiting. Waiting for Voldemort to send him the comfort he so desperately needed, as the pain and exhaustion swept over him, taking him to the black abyss. The clock struck midnight indicating that Harry had just turned 16.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Well I hope you liked it, Thanks to DeadRose and _Thanks to DeadRose and Anna Hutcherson for betaing_ for betaing! Please read and review._


	2. Chapter02

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OFC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to DeadRose and Anna Hutcherson for betaing

Voldemort will also be referred to as Tom.

**- Chapter 02 -**

He sat in the high backed leather chair, which was much more comfortable then it appeared to be, in front of a huge stone fireplace. In the distance a clock struck midnight, and the man's arm began to burn. Growling he got up swirling his robes as he walked over to the fireplace. He waved his wand in front of him changing his robes to an emerald green, slipping a death white mask over his all ready pale face, and then slipped the wand back into his sleeve. He then took a pinch of floo powder and sprinkled it into the fire, before stepping in to the now emerald green flames.

"Riddle Manor," Spoke one Severus Snape then the familiar swirl of smoke engulfed him. He was then flung out but stood gracefully in the large sitting room. Voldemort sat at the opposite end of the room, his death eaters surrounding him.

"Severus follow me," Voldemort said sweeping out of the room, with Severus following him. Voldemort led him into a much smaller sitting room, containing two other men also draped in Death Eater garb. Both took a seat at a small table in the middle of the room that the other two Death Eaters happened to be sitting at.

"Would you three stop being so damn formal, and remove your masks were alone!" (**A/N: **_He's so out of character right now. and kinda acting like a dork Smiles my muse is on drugs.) _Voldemort growled out as the three began to remove their masks. Lucius was laughing slightly as Voldemort kicked him under the table, mock glaring. Draco snickered and Severus simply smirked.

"Now why have you called us here, Tom?" Lucius asked, getting down to business.

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said, pausing. "The three of you are here because I would like you to retrieve someone for me." Tom paused once again, looking around the table at each of his most trusted servants. "Now I know none of you like this person but it's crucial that you're gentle when handling them." Voldemort said, looking at the three puzzled men.

"If we don't like this person, why are we going to be gentle?" Draco asked, not really thinking. Lucius and Severus both just shook their heads. Tom slowly breathed calming his nerves, before specking to the blonde- haired teen who seemed to be having an unusually blond day.

"You have to be gentle with him because I said so; I don't know how he'll react to you - you are men, but you're the ones I truly trust. You're going to take him from his home, if you can call it that, with out disturbing those disgusting muggles," Voldemort said with underlain anger.

"Who exactly are you sending us to get, Tom?" Severus said, speaking for the first time since he had arrived.

"Mr. Harry James Potter." Voldemort spoke out quietly.

"What!" Severus demanded standing up so fast his chair tipped over; both Lucius and Draco were stunned into silence.

"Harry, Harry Potter as in Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy. The one we've been trying to kill since he was almost one." Lucius stated. He couldn't understand why Voldemort - the Dark Lord of the wizarding world would want Potter if not for torture and death.

"Sit down, Severus, and let me explain." Spoke Tom in a deadly calm tone. Severus complied and Lucius closed his mouth, as Draco remained silent. "You all know about the connection me and Harry share. Well it seems he's not the only one who can feel it, recently after summer had started I began to experience Harry's emotions as well. I will not go into detail with the three of you about him, but what he has gone through is bad. I want him here away from those muggles." Voldemort finished, fists clenched, knuckles turning white.

"So we're to take Potter from the muggles with out them noticing or disturbing them, when I get the feeling there the reason you want us to take Potter away from there." Draco said clearly thinking.

"Yes, well that's not your business. Now if the three of you don't mind get the hell out of here and retrieve Mr. Potter." Tom said pointing to the door the three men left immediately.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Well I hope you liked it, please read and review. One again thanks to Neferbast RaMa'at/DeadRoes for betaing._


	3. Chapter03

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OFC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to DeadRose for betaing.

**- Chapter 03 -**

Lucius, Severus, and Draco apparated to Number Four Privet Drive, all donned in muggle clothing.

Draco was dressed in a tight, form fitting black wife beater, tight fitting jeans with rips all through them, and black combat boots. His hair wasn't gelled back into its abnormally hard shell, but left untouched. The diamond in his right ear glistened in the pale moonlight.

Lucius was wearing a light blue button up silk shirt with a pair of black slacks and a pair of expensive-looking shinny black shoes. A chain with a wolf on it dangled from his neck, it's silver white fangs and shady blue eyes almost making it look real. His hair was immaculate as always.

A tight fitting silk black button up covered Severus's upper body. A pair of tight fitting black leather pants, which showed every tight taut muscle, covered his lower half. He wore a pair of shining black dragon hide boots. (**Editor's note:** _Severus seems to really love the color black, no?)_

They walked the short distance to the front door. Lucius performed the unlocking spell and they walked into the small but immaculate house. There were numerous pictures of a boy the size of baby whale and another whale shaped man with what appeared upon first look an elongated horse. The horse, upon further inspection, turned out to be a rather ugly woman. The pictures gave no sign that another person lived in the minuscule house.

"Are we sure this is the house?" Draco asked, still inspecting the pictures and grimacing.

"Yes," Severus whispered with a frown. "Draco, you stay down here. Lucius and I will take a look upstairs." With that he walked up the stairs with Lucius close behind.

In the first room was the larger of the whale like men with the hideous woman lying with him. The room was decorated in flowers and more pictures of the blimp-like young man. The next room was the bathroom, not much there: three toothbrushes, three towels, a scale, and three bathrobes with the names Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley sewn into them in cursive. The next room they entered contained shelves full of toys. The large wale-like child lay asleep on a queen size bed. Both Lucius and Severus were surprised to not find Harry there, surrounded by the many toys, seeing as they both thought him to be a spoiled brat.

The last room they entered was relatively smaller then the others. The only thing that occupied the room was a small bed with no blankets. There were only red stained threadbare sheets. The red stains looked suspiciously like blood. There was a small window with bars on it, letting in slivers of moonlight that glinted on something, catching Severus attention.

Severus walked over to the object while Lucius inspected the bed. Severus picked up a pair of smashed glasses that he remembered seeing so many times on one Harry Potter. There was a sharp creaking sound and the smack of a board when Lucius called Severus over.

The sound had been made when Lucius had stepped on a loose floorboard, making it jump up to show an assortment of objects stuffed as neatly as possible into the small space. Severus bent down and began pulling things out. The first thing he pulled out was a broken mirror with its small, shattered pieces carefully wrapped in torn cloth. He then pulled out the handle of a knife, which seemed to have been melted. Next he pulled out the Marauders' Map, which currently read 'Muggles Suck!' repeatedly. Fallowing was a photo album and two books: A Complete History and Understanding of the Dark Arts and Moste Potente Potions. Lucius and Severus were shocked. After recovering, Severus gathered the last to items out of the hide hole. Also grabbing Harry's wand, his fathers invisibility cloak, and a time turner, the two men then returned downstairs.

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked as they came down the stairs.

"Not a clue." Lucius replied, shrugging his shoulders with a frown on his face as he thought about the blood covering the sheets.

"What's that in your hand, Severus?" Draco asked pointing to the things in Severus hands, who then unceremoniously shoved them into Lucius'.

"Those are apparently Potter's most treasured items." Severus said, stalking off to another part of the house.

"What's this?" Draco asked, pulling the Marauders' Map out of the pile. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. "I know what this is!" he announced to no one in particular.

"Then what is it?" His father demanded.

"It's the Marauders' Map," Draco stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The what?" Severus asked stalking back into the room, he looked extremely irritated.

"Watch," Draco instructed, pointing his wand to the Marauders map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As Draco said this the parchment glowed before showing a map of the house. Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon's dots showed them in their beds. Then the map showed the three of them in the entrance hall. Harry's dot appeared to be on the stairs, which it clearly was not.

The three men walked over to the steps, inspecting them, before noticing the small cupboard door, which Lucius immediately opened out of curiosity.

All three men wished that he hadn't. There, in the small, cramped cupboard, was Harry Potter. Not the annoying, ignorant, innocent one they all thought him to be but something worse. He lay curled up in a ball clutching a clearly broken wrist, his breathing erratic and raspy even in sleep from broken ribs. He was wearing absolutely nothing. He shivered in the cold air-conditioned house, his body freezing from the long exposure. There were gashes, welts, scars, and filth covering his body. No one said or did anything for a long while.

Finally Severus picked up the limp young man, cradling him gently in his arms as he wrapped the blanket Draco had fetched around Harry's shaking body. 'This feels so good' Severus thought to himself, then mentally slapped himself for thinking such things about the broken young man in his arms. Nothing was said as the three of them walked out of the house. Then down to the end of Privet Drive before apparating back to Riddle Manor.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Well I hope you liked it, please read and review._


	4. Chapter04

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OFC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to DeadRose and Anna Hutcherson for betaing

**- Chapter 04 -**

When they arrived at Riddle Manor, Severus was still clutching Harry gently to his chest. Lucius walked off to find Voldemort while Draco went to find a Mediwizard.

Severus sat Harry down on one of the large leather black couches. (**A/N: **_Not that I would promote cowhide or anything, they're just extremely comfortable._) Harry whimpered slightly as he was put down and began to shiver from the loss of body heat.

Severus sighed, smiling sadly as he once again held the dark haired young man in his arms. Harry snuggled into the warm body, causing a strange feeling in Severus' stomach that he couldn't quite place.

Severus sighed, remembering the first time he had seen Harry James Potter.

**Flashback **

Severus scanned the Hall, looking through the sniveling nervous First Years, before his gaze fell upon one Harry James Potter. He wasn't hard to find, what with his unruly black hair and the lightning bolt scar that graced his forehead. The young boy was looking down at the hard wooden floor, obscuring his eyes from view as his large wire-framed glasses slipped down his slightly pointed nose.

Severus glared daggers at the slightly shaking James Nathaniel Potter look-alike waiting to be sorted. 'So much like his father, pathetic excuse of a human being. Probably a glory seeker too, having to make himself known. Famous Potter, but what else should I expect from a creatur spawned from that disgusting, glory seeking, prank playing, muggle loving Gryffindor.' Severus thought with a great deal of distaste.

His breath caught as Harry looked up, sparkling green eyes so much like his mother's, meeting his cold, dark, hating obsidian ones, he sneered at the young man staring at him, until Minerva called, "Potter, Harry."

**End Flashback **

He sighed again, running his long lean fingers through Harry's tangled long black hair. 'Needs a hair cut.' Severus thought smirking. "Nothing like I thought you'd be, Harry. Nothing like your father anymore, not after all that's happened to you. Much more like your mother. When you're better I'll have to tell you about her sometime. But then again, you're really not like either of them are you? Not now, not after what those muggles did to you," Severus said to the unconscious boy.

"You miss her too," Lucius stated as he entered the room. Severus was bewildered. He hadn't noticed that he'd been speaking aloud. "Umm- I didn't mean to eavesdrop; the door was cracked," Lucius said, sitting next to his friend and smiling sadly. "It's hard to hate him after what those muggles must have done to him. But then again, you've never truly hated him, now have you." Lucius satiated it more than asked, already knowing the answer, as he pulled lightly on a piece of Harry's long black hair. Severus mentally wanted to kill Lucius for touching Harry. The feeling made him slightly bewildered.

"Where's Tom?" Severus asked in a growl, ignoring Lucius' observation altogether.

Lucius smiled at his friend, having had him answer his question without him truly asking, even if he had already known the answer. "He's on his way. He was in the middle of a meeting with two new Death Eaters-to- be," Lucius said, thinking lightly. "I wonder who they could be. Where's Draco? What's taking him so damn long?" Lucius growled just as Draco walked into the room by Voldemort's side, the Mediwizard following closely behind so as not to anger his lord, or a higher ranking Death Eater.

"I need to see the wounded." The Mediwizard squeaked out, eyeing the young man in Severus' arms. Severus glared at the slightly balding cowering wizard before gently placing Harry on the couch. Harry let out another whimper and began to shiver almost instantly, causing Severus to glare even harder, if that were at all possible, at the balding man. "May I please have some privacy with him?" Severus was about to forbid it when Tom said otherwise and led the three into the hall.

"What happened?" Tom asked. All three men stared at him stupidly (Editor's note WW: picture Severus, Lucius, and Draco staring blankly at Tom, mouths slightly open, beginning to drool slightly), not understanding what he meant.

"You should know. Wasn't that the reason you sent us there to get Potter?" Draco asked becoming slightly angry.

"I meant while you were there. Of course I know what happened to him, you idiot, I have a mental link with him!" Tom screamed in anger. The lights above them flickered madly before remaining calm once again.

"We had no confrontation with the muggles. We found the room we are assuming Harry normally slept in, the windows were barred and the thread barren sheets were stained with blood. We found Potter in a cupboard under the stairs, freezing cold, covered in scars, gashes, and bruises, naked," Lucius said to the Dark Lord with so much malice and hatred in his voice that he could surpass even the hatred Dumbledore and Voldemort held for one another. The look in his eyes spoke murder.

All four men sat in silence for what seemed hours until Lucius broke it. "Draco how the hell did you know about the Marauders' map?" Draco's eyes widened at the question.

**Flashback **

Fred and George Weasley were rummaging through one of Filch's secret rooms filled with things he had stolen from the twins and other students.

"George, you be the lookout!" Fred yelled at his twin brother, throwing a bag of Dung bombs into the bag that they had brought with them to collect their stolen items and others that they would 'barrow' from Filch's stash.

"Why do I have to! You go be the lookout!" George said throwing a few CDs in to their bag. "Ooh, look, we don't have this one yet!" George said merrily, holding up Lacuna Coil's 'Comalies.'

Draco was leaning against the door, ear pressed up to the door's wooden material, trying to listen. He had been on his way to Professor Snape's personal lab to help with some rather unethical and not school related potions.

Draco didn't hear them anymore. He thought that they had simply gone quiet, but the next thing he knew the door had swung open and he had fallen onto Fred Weasley. "This wouldn't have happened if we'd had the Marauders' map!" Georges stated, glaring at Fred whom was grinning like a madman at a slightly blushing Draco who had yet to get up.

"The what?" Draco asked them, looking at George questioningly. His head was cocked to the side in what both of the twins thought was a rather cute manor. Both twins were now grinning. Draco sat up on Fred's thighs looking at them suspiciously.

"You want to know what the Marauders' Map is?" Draco nodded his head at the now very close George. "Well them you ha-"

**End Flashback **

"Draco!" Growled Lucius, his son was just sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Huh? What?" Draco asked, blinking.

"How did you know about the Marauders' Map?" His father asked him once again, glaring.

"Oh, eavesdropping is all," He said shrugging slightly, a blush gracing his high, pale cheekbones. Lucius eyed his son suspiciously, knowing that his son was, at best, telling only half of the truth, and he doubted even that. Lucius had no time to comment on this thought though as the Mediwizard came out of the den.

"Well?" Voldemort demanded from the wizard.

"He just needs some rest, My Lord. All of his wounds are healed, sir," The wizard squeaked out, leaving immediately and tripping over his robes as he went.

Draco snickered as they walked into the room. Harry was still shivering, but he was awake and healed now, looking around the room curiously with large bright green eyes.

"Um. Hullo." Harry said looking at them in confusion.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Well I hope you liked it, please read and review._


	5. Chapter05

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OFC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to Anna Hutcherson for betaing!

**- Chapter 05 -**

"Uh... hi' Harry said unsure of himself. Green eyes sparkling wildly as he stared at them curiously. His frail thin arms wrapped around him. All three men were surprised at how calm he was being. Tom walked over to him cautiously as not to scare the frail boy.

"Harry." Tom started out not really knowing what to say. Harry looked at him with guarded, but trusting emerald eyes, he couldn't help his actions. He sat down pulling the thin teen into his arms, hugging the frail youth to him, his chin rested upon the raven black mop of hair.

Harry was completely thrown by the unexpected embrace, and couldn't help the tears that flowed freely. The love coming from the other man enveloped him completely. Yes he admitted to himself Tom had been responsible for his parents' death, and yes he had been trying to kill him up till now, but through there link he could tell theses emotions were not faked. He let everything flow freely as he felt truly safe for the first time in his life that he could remember.

Severus watched this and couldn't help but feel his heart breaking for the innocent boy, as he slowly sobbed in to his once arch nemesis's chest. He also couldn't help the pang of jealously he felt, as Tom held him. He wanted nothing more then to pull Harry into his arms and protect him from everything and never ever let him go again.

Draco and Lucius felt slightly guilty, but knew there was no use to dwell on thoughts of the past. There was no way they could have known, or expected such treatment of the-boy-who-lived. Now they would only try to get over there past grievances with the Gryffindor, and try to at least be civil if not friends.

Harry began to cough harshly, sobs getting caught in his throat. Tom slowly rubbed circles in his back, slowly he stopped his coughing as well as his sobs. Emerald eyes looked up at Severus, Draco, and Lucius, before he unconsciously snuggled closer to Tom. The three couldn't help but smile at the show of innocence, how such a thing had survived such harsh treatment was beyond them. They felt truly blessed by such a thing even if unconsciously so.

"Are you three going to just stand there or are you going to sit down?" Tom asked rolling his eyes at their actions he concisely made an effort not to raise his voice. All three men sat across form them on another leather couch. Tom could practically feel Severus's want to be next to the raven-haired boy.

Tom wasn't exactly sure about the odd behavior coming from one of his inner circle. He had an oddly sneaking suspicion that it ran deeper then worry or guilt. He knew how Harry truly felt about the man, even though he had not yet completely admitted it to himself. He smiled at Harry who gave a weak smile back.

Harry was surprisingly relaxed around the older man manly dew to their mental link, Tom and he had communicated regularly through there connection. Thinking about this Harry realized being this close to Voldemort didn't burn any more. "Umm..." Harry was stumped on what to call him.

"Tom" Severus supplied realizing exactly what he was searching for.

"Tom" Harry started again giving Severus a small smile of thanks. "How come my scare doesn't hurt when I'm this close to you?" Harry asked a small hand coming up to unconsciously rub his scare.

Tom smiled before answering. "Ah that my dear Harry is because of the spells around this home, ancient spells that you need not worry your self about." He said pulling the hand from the scare, smiling warmly as Harry's curiosity clearly shown on his face. "How about we go to the kitchens and get something to eat, you must be starving." Harry readily shaking his head caused Tom to chuckle and the others to smile.

They soon found themselves in the kitchens seated at a round table in the corner of the room, the house elves bustling around them. Severus and Tom sat on either side of Harry who was slightly scooted closer to Tom. There wasn't much talk as all four watched the small young man shovel food into his mouth, amazed at the amount he was eating. The house-elves were very pleased, but soon Harry's stomach began to flip and it all came up again, Tom holding his hair as Severus rubbed soothing circles on his back. Harry apologized, crying into Tom's chest once again. Tom southed him until he fell into an exhausted sleep both from physically and emotionally.

Tom picked up the small boy bridle style heading out of the kitchen with out a word, Severus and the others fallowing. He walked into a room pre-prepared for Harry's arrival. He placed Harry on the bed, only now realizing the boy had been only wearing a blanket around his body the entire time. He slid the young man under the covers smiling as he snuggled in. Severus pulled up two chairs, one for him and one for his friend and master next to the bed while Lucius and Draco tock up camp on couches in the room to wait until the-boy-who-lived awoke.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _I know it's short sorry, all try for longer next time, please read and review._


	6. Chapter06

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OFC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to Anna Hutcherson for betaing!

**- Chapter 06 -**

Someone was screaming, something was crawling over him. It wasn't a dream it couldn't be a dream, then the screaming stopped in place of soft hissing, Severus opened his eyes and the seen before him shocked him. Tom, Draco, and Lucius were all in the same shocked state as him, snakes slithered over their stilled bodies, covering every inch of the room.

On the bed sat a woman with long flowing silky silver hair, her silver eyes saddened. Her skin shone like silvery snake scales. She wore a silky green dress that came to her thighs showing off her long legs and bare feet. As she smiled down at the softly crying boy, two sharply pointed teeth poked out catching the light.

Severus noticed that when the woman hissed softly, what he assumed to be comforting words, Harry calmed.. Her silver claw tipped hands ran down his back and through his hair. A large green snake was curled around his body, its head rubbing against his check. Harry seemed completely comfortable with this woman, if you could call her that.

"Who are you?" Severus managed to ask after a long pause. The women looked at him in mild disgust and then began talking to Harry in parseltongue. After what seemed like forever and a day both the woman and Harry turned to look at him.

"I am Akia, Queen of the snakes." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tom choked on his own spit, and the other three just stared.

"But you died centuries ago." Tom stated skeptically, Akia smirked.

"Not true, I only let them believe I died, I went into hiding long ago, this house resides over an old cave entrance into the catacombs of this mountain, and the entrance now enters into this house in a secret entrance in the dungeons. What I am doing here is simple, Harry's pain called out to me." She spoke softly a soft hiss to her words. She hugged Harry tighter to her and in turn the snake around him seemed to wrap itself tighter around him as well.

"What is wrong with your friend?" Akai asked pointing to Draco who was paler then normal and shivering. Harry giggled, which got him a glare from Lucius causing him to go into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lucius spit out, Harry wasn't even fazed.

"Draco gasp is afraid of giggle snakes." Harry then dissolved into laughter once again, causing the snake women to smile.

"That's a lie!" Lucius growled out, Harry just laughed harder.

"Lucius take Draco back to his room." Tom ordered, Lucius grumbled, but at a glare from both Tom and Severus did as he was told. "Harry why were you screaming?" At the question Harry's expression turned dark and he glared.

"None of your damn business!' He hissed out shocking both Voldemort and Akia, as he detached himself from her. "Go away." He demanded, as both the other parseltongues got up to try and comfort the dark haired youth. "I said go away!" As he said this both disappeared with a loud 'pop.'

Severus was shocked to say the least, but stayed silent as he went unnoticed by Harry. Harry began to pace in front of the bed, the snakes moving out of his way. Severus had a wonderful view of that pale scared body. The snake curled around Harry's middle, noticing Severus's watchful eye, hiding him from view. His ribs showed but with a little nourishment that would disappear, the scars were there to stay but the imperfection made him all the more beautiful. His eyes were clouded with pain, his hair swung against his hips, Severus couldn't help but admire his beauty.

Harry suddenly sat down rubbing furiously at his eyes. "I will not cry again!" He yelled to himself. Severus walked over to him sitting behind the raven-haired boy he pulled Harry's back to his chest resting his head on his shoulder.

"It's all right to cry, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Severus cooed into his ear. Harry broke down for the forth time that night and cried.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Where are we?" Tom asked looking around at the stone walls.

"In my lair." Akia answered walking off without seeing if Tom was following, which he did.

"Where are we going?" Tom asked slightly frustrated.

"Back to your home." Akia stated.

"Oh" Tom said fallowing.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Draco what the hell is wrong with you?" Lucius asked as they arrived in front of Draco's room. "Well!" once again getting no response from his son, he growled walking off. Draco sighed, what was he supposed to say, Harry was right, he was in the house of snakes and they frightened him beyond belief.

Sighing once again Draco went into his room shedding of his robes, there were two identical whistles from his bed. 'I know those whistles' Draco thought looking up into twin pairs of sky blue eyes.

"Wha-what are you two doing here?" Draco asked with a stutter, the red headed twins got of the bed on either side heading towards the gray eyed Slytherin. "You can't be here if he finds you, he'll kill you" Draco said panic creeping into his voice. The twins smirked, Fred pulled Draco into a searing kiss, breaking the kiss he began to kiss down the blonds pale neck, as George brought Draco into a searing kiss him self.

"Dear, Dear Draco he wont do anything to us" George said releasing Draco from the kiss, at Draco's confused expression he and Fred pulled up there sleeves revealing the dark mark on there forearms. Draco gasped, causing both the Weasley twins to smile.

"Now where were we?" Fred asked starting his ministration again as he unbuttoned Draco's shirt kissing down his chest as George kissed the blond Slytherin yet again.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review._


	7. Chapter07

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OOC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to Anna Hutcherson for betaing!.

**- Chapter 07 -**

"Ah here we are." Akia said pushing in a stone, the wall turned transparent revealing what appeared to be a hallway in the dungeons that appeared not to have seen any sort of cleaning in many years. "See I told you I knew where I was going." Akia said glaring at the now grumbling Tom. "Stop acting like a pouting child." She reprimanded him walking through the transparent wall.

"I am not!" Tom yelled quickly fallowing her through the transparent wall .

"We should go check on Harry." The silver skinned women said walking down the hall, Tom just nodded his head 'yes' before following her, not knowing in which part of the castle he was in. When they finally got into a part of the castle he recognized they ran into Lucius.

"Lucius, I need you to do something for me." Tom said walking over to the blonde haired man.

"Yes?" Lucius asked raising one sculpted silver- blond eyebrow.

"I need you to retrieve Remus Lupin." Tom said, smirking as the other mans mouth fell open. "Now go get him." Tom said walking of in the direction of the room he had place Harry in.

"You'll catch bugs like that." Akia said closing his mouth for him before walking after Tom. Lucius jut stood there stunned for a moment before walking off grumbling to himself.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry woke up feeling warm and secure, he didn't want to wake up and instead snuggled into his pillow, who grumbled in sleep causing Harry to start. Opening his eyes Harry realized that his pillow was in fact Severus Snape, the emerald eyed teen tried to move away but the long lanky arms wrapped around his waist tightened considerably holding him in place. Harry gave up instead opting to examine his sleeping professor's face, the Slytherin face was relaxed a peaceful expression making him seem years younger.

Harry brushed a piece of silky soft hair from the sleeping mans face, before wresting his head back against Severus', pale muscled chest. Harry sighed contently from the heat that radiated off the older mans body, snuggling closer.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Severus woke to the feel of something snuggling into his side, blinking a few times he opened his eyes looking down he realized it wasn't something but someone. Snape smiled down at the black mop of hair as he ran his long fingers through the long soft tangled locks. 'Definitely needs a hair cut, and a shower' he thought smirking, as green eyes came up to meet his obsidian ones. Harry gave him a bright, yet shy smile. "Morning." He said stretching like a cat, which sufficiently turned Severus on.

"Mourning." He said giving the younger a small smile. "You need a shower." He said his smile widening a little as the ebony haired boy shock his head 'no' snuggling closer. "And why not?" Severus asked laughter apparent in his voice, as he raised a slender eyebrow. Harry just mumbled something unintelligible into his chest. "What was that?" The older man asked smiling.

"I don't want to, your worm." Harry said raising his head and smiling at the other man. "And you smell good." Harry said a lot quieter as he lent his head back down hoping the other wouldn't here, however he wasn't so lucky.

"Oh really and how do I smell?" Severus asked smirking down at the now blushing teen. Harry mumbled something unintelligible once again into the older males chest, Severus reached down a hand lifting his chin so his eyes would meet his. "Your are not three, now stop mumbling." Severus said scolding but in an affectionate tone.

"You smell like rain and darkness." Harry said blushing hotly.

"Really." Severus said slightly surprised, he had never heard that one before, but smiled at the emerald-green eyed boy. "How about a bath?" He asked, the boy was filthy, of course so was he now, but Harry again shook his head 'no'. Severus was about to give up in defeat a very uncharacteristic thing for him, when an idea popped into his devious Slytherin mind. "With me?" Now that got Harry's attention , still blushing hotly, the younger nodded his head 'yes'.

Severus smirked as he got out of the bed pulling a naked and still blushing Harry from the bed and into the adjoining bathroom, the snakes moving out of their way. Starting the water he placed Harry into the bathtub, receiving a squeak as he lifted the teen. Striping off his clothes Severus slipped into the tub behind the small teen. Harry sighed and lent back against him smiling contently, as Severus began to wash his chest with strawberries scented soap.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco woke slowly to, two seats of hands running down his pleasantly sore body, causing him to moan. Soft giggles were heard as he opened his silver-gray eyes. Fred and George smiled down at him lovingly placing a kiss on his kiss-bruised lips. "Morning beautiful," They both said at the same time grinning.

"Morning." Draco returned lightly blushing, as he stretched, just then there was a nock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Fred announced jumping out of the bed and opening the door, not bothering to put clothes on, to a very surprised looking Lucius Malfoy. "Draco it's your father." Fred said causing the young Malfoy to sit up abruptly.

"Father." Draco said panic creeping into his voice, he was about to try and explain when Lucius stopped him.

"I don't want to know." He said holding a hand up closing his eyes and turning away. "All three of you get dressed, were going to fetch Remus Lupin." He said walking out of the room.

"Well that went well." George said cheerily causing Draco to flop back down onto the bed exasperatedly.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Harry?" Severus asked as he continued washing the young mans back, needing the teens barely there muscle.

"Yes?" Harry asked between little sounds of contentment, eyes closed.

"What made you scream last night?" Severus asked his curiosity finally getting the better of him. Harry's entire body tensed and his eyes flew open.

"N..nothing." He lied.

"Don't lie." Severus said pulling the tense body to his own in a hug, the lights were flickering. "I want to know, I want to help." He said noting the tears leaking from large frightened green eyes, as the ebony haired teen violently shock his head 'no'. Severus turned the silently sobbing boy around, placing him in his lap, slender legs on either side of his muscled thighs, chest to chest as he held him close. "Please tell me." Severus asked in a gentle voice.

"N..n..no you'll hate me." Harry said as he clutched the older mans arm, furious tears leaking from his eyes.

"Hush, I could never hate you, so please tell me." Severus cooed tightening his hold on Harry.

"M, my cousin D, Dudley , he raped me." Harry stuttered out stuttering his voice growing stronger, his hands that were clutching Snape almost painfully, the magic flowing around him causing the lights to flicker even more but his magic was over powered by Severus' causing the lights to burst and the mirror shatter, plunging the windowless room into darkness.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Akia felt the surge of magical energy from Harry and then Severus she began running forgetting that Tom was with her.

"Hey where are you going!" Tom yelled after her, receiving no answer from the snake woman, he ran after her.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review._


	8. Chapter08

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OFC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to Anna Hutcherson for betaing!

**- Chapter 08 -**

"M, my cousin D, Dudley, he raped me." As those words fell from Harry's cherry pink lips, Severus couldn't help the over-whelming rage he felt towards the boys cousin. His magic surpassed that of the boy in his arms plunging the room into darkness. Harry began to cry, harder as Severus held him close trying to regain power over his magic, rubbing soothing circles into the younger mans back.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Akia burst into the room finding no sign of Harry or Severus in there, Tom surprised her by bursting into the room after her causing her to jump. "Don't do that!" She hissed at him, before turning to the large green snake that had been curled around Harry the night before. "Yuki?"

"Yesss?" the snake asked.

"Where is Harry?" She asked in parseltongue.

"Master Harry is in the bathroom with the other human." The snake hissed out pointing it's tale at the door.

"Thank you," She told Yuki, before walking into the bathroom, Tom following closely behind her. The sight they walked in on caused them both to raise their eyebrows in slight surprise. Severus and Harry naked in the bathtub, Harry crying and straddling Severus's thighs. Pain radiated from the teen but was slowly receding as the older of the two cooed lightly and rubbed at the younger mans back. "Well you work fast." Akia said causing Severus to start and then glare at her.

"Get out." He said the threat apparent in his voice. Though she was not in the least bit scared of the obsidian eyed man she obeyed nonetheless.

"Fine, fine." She said holding her hands up in mock surrender, causing Harry to give a light smile through his tears as he turned at the sound of her voice. She did a wand less spell before she left, littering the room with candles so that it was no longer plunged in darkness, she then pulled Tom from the room.

"Wonder what all that was about?" Tom asked more to himself then to the snake women.

"I don't know, but he sure does work fast." She said snickering lightly as inappropriate thoughts flew through her mind.

"They weren't doing anything like that, get your mind out of the gutter." He said reprimanding her.

"Oh as if you weren't thinking the same thing." She said raising an eyebrow, as she got incredibly close to his face. Tom just pulled on his collar, before changing the subject.

"I wonder how Lucius is doing?" Tom said heading towards the door.

"I don't know but how about tea, I feel like some tea." Akia said fallowing him out the door.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Remus woke to the sound of tapping on his window grumbling the werewolf climbed out of bed, walking over to the window he noted that it was a Hogwarts owl making the racket. Sighing he opened the window and the large brown owl went over and perched on his bed. Wiping the sleep from his eyes Remus went over and untied the letter from it's out stretched leg, reading the letter scent Remus into panic..

_Remus Lupin,_

_Harry Potter has gone missing from his relative's home at Number Four Privet Drive, please come to the Order head quarters at once we have the suspicion that the Death Eaters have taken him._

_Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus quickly got dressed heading down stairs to use the floo network as soon as he entered the living room, pain shot through him and he was met by black oblivion.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco hit Remus Lupin with a knock out charm from behind, his father came out from his hiding place and caught the werewolf before he could hit the ground. Fred and George were at the current time packing up some of the werewolves things. "Now why are we kidnaping him again?" Draco asked his father, as the older man picked up the smaller man.

"Orders." He tutted, as Fred and George came down with a trunk. "It's about time you two finished up." Lucius scolded, the twins looked at each other and then at Draco who shook his head 'no' dashing all ideas of pranking the older Malfoy into oblivion. "Come we must be leaving." Lucius said apparating with the small man in his arms, the other three following soon after.

When they arrived at Riddle Manor, Lucius lead them to a room next to his that had been preordained for the werewolf. Lucius gently placed the werewolf in the bed, causing his son to raise and eyebrow, but it was ignored for the moment. Fred and George left after putting the trunk down leaving with Draco to tell Tom of their success.

Lucius barely noticed there departure as he ran a hand down the side of the werewolf's face. He had always wanted to see how soft the werewolf's skin was. He had a crush on the slightly younger man since there fifth year, but had been forced to marry Narcissa so that he could produce an heir. He had grown to respect her and even love her over time but his heart had never belonged to her, it had always belonged to his first crush Remus Lupin and the love he felt towards the werewolf had not dwindled overtime. Lucius smiled down at the sleeping man, leaning down he placed a kiss on the others temple.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry stopped crying soon after Tom and Akia had left, but left his face buried in the older mans neck breathing in his scent. Severus was slowly attempting to shampoo the younger mans hair receiving absolutely no help from the green eyed boy. Severus smiled as he attempted to pry the teen from him so that he would have better access to his hair.

"Harry." He said hoping to catch the teens attention, he did but was ignored anyways. "Come on you have to move so I can finish your hair, you can go right back to how you are after I'm done." Harry sighed in defeat pulling away from the older mans neck pouting slightly. "Good now turn around." Severus ordered raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." The younger said turning around and seating him self between Severus' thighs content purrs coming from his throat as the older man began to wash his hair. He had never felt anything so wonderful, Severus was chuckling as he heard the younger begin to purr. '_Just like a kitten_.' Severus thought to himself pouring water over the unprepared teen causing him to sputter. "Hey!" Harry said indignantly, going to turn around but was stopped by the hands on his shoulders holding him still.

"Hold still, I'm not done." Severus said and began to condition the long ebony locks causing Harry to once again purr, causing Severus to think of him as a kitten again. Once again causing the younger to sputter as he poured water on him with out warning.

"Would you stop doing that!" Harry said indignantly.

"Of course Kitten." Severus said deciding to try out the pet name, Harry stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Did you just call me kitten?" Harry asked a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did _Kitten_, why do you have a problem with that?" Severus asked looking smug with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I kind of like it." Harry said his blush darkening as he got closer.

"Good because I wasn't going to stop." Severus said still sounding very smug as he pulled Harry back into his lap wrapping his arms around that thin waist as Harry buried his face in Severus' neck again.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Akia and Tom's tea was interrupted by Draco, Fred, and George showing up. "Tom." Draco said as he approached the table.

"Yes?" Tom asked curious as to what the youngest Malfoy wanted.

"We have the werewolf." Draco said. '_Ah Lucius must have had them help._' Tom thought.

"Ah yes thank you, you may be excused." Tom said dismissing the three, all of them heading for Draco's room.

"Who were they?" Akia asked curious about the two red heads, who looked at her with curiosity as well.

"Fred and George Weasley, apparently there Draco's lovers." Tom said poring himself some more tea as they went back to chatting. "We can check on Remus when Harry and Severus are out of the bath, all introduce you to the twins latter."

"Oh all right." She said taking a sip and pushing the twins to the back of her mind.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"We should get out." Severus stated not moving.

"Why?" Harry asked in a slight whine.

"We are getting all pruney." Severus said trying to reason with the younger man.

"Oh fine." Harry said abruptly standing, when he attempted to get out of the large tub he slipped and would have cracked his head opened on the floor had it not been for Severus catching him. Severus lifted him up bridal style setting him on his feet once they were both out of the bath, on a fluffy black rug. Leaving Harry only for a moment he picked up one of the towels an wrapped it around the younger mans water logged ebony locks. Grabbing another one he began to dry Harry's body off taking gentle care, after he was done he wrapped the towel around the boys waist before doing the same to himself.

Picking up Harry once again he placed teen on the freshly made bed, Yuki immediately began talking to Harry. "I will be right back." Severus said receiving a nod, knowing Harry was preoccupied and didn't have his own clothes, he went to his room. He himself got dressed in tight black leather pants and a dark red silk button down long sleeve shirt remaining bare foot. Knowing none of his clothes would fit the short slender boys body he grabbed a dark green silk button down for the younger to wear for the moment, before returning to the emerald-green eyed boys room.

He smiled as he walked into the room to find Harry still conversing in parseltongue, the sound was sending naughty images into his mind of the emerald-green eyed boy screaming under him in pleasure in that dark language. Shaking those thoughts from his head he walked up to the boy throwing the shirt on the bed he pulled the towel from the younger mans hair, summoning a brush he began to attempt to tame the long ebony locks, before braiding it and tying it with a leather thong. Harry turned back around smiling at the older man brightly.

Severus pulled the emerald eyed teen from the bed, pulled the fluffy black towel from his waist. He appreciated the view for a moment before pulling the green shirt over his shoulders and slowly buttoning it up. He laughed lightly it looked like a dress on the younger who glared at him holding up his sleeves covered hands expectantly. Severus only smiled lifting the teen up onto the bed, before getting back on himself. Harry climbed on top of the older mans lap smiling devilishly.

"What?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kiss me." Harry stated, and Severus had no will to deny him even if he wanted to. He pulled Harry down to him staring into those intense emerald-green eyes before letting there lips meet, Harry gasped as a tongue ran over his bottom lip asking for entrance. His eyes slid shut as the warm tongue explored every nook and cranny, causing Harry to moan lightly. Soon air was needed and they pulled back Harry sighing contently as he wrested his head against Severus' shoulder panting.

"Wow." Harry panted out amazed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was your first kiss." Severus said.

"It was with a guy." Harry said nuzzling the older mans neck, Severus grinned pleased that he had got Harry's first kiss, well with a guy at least.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review._


	9. Chapter09

**Seductive Darkness**

**Title: **Seductive Darkness

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** rape, child abuse, under age consent, slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, h/c, incest

**Paring:** Severus/Harry, Fred/Draco/George, Lucius/Remus, Voldemort (Tom)/OFC (Akia)

**Summary: **Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and Voldemort sends help.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Seductive Darkness**

**A/N:** Thanks to Anna Hutcherson for betaing!

**- Chapter 09 -**

Remus Lupin awoke to the feel of soft hands running through his ginger locks. Opening his light blue eyes he was surprised to find one Lucius Malfoy hovering above him. "What are you doing here?" Remus asked thinking he was still at home. "What am I doing here?" He asked after sniffing the air, the only familiar smell was of fine wine and expensive cologne that always hung around the Slytherin.

"You are here because the Dark Lord wishes you to be, the reason why would be because of one Harry Potter." Lucius answered the werewolf truthfully.

"What!" Remus asked in alarm his eyes wide as saucers.

"Do not worry Tom dose not wish any harm to come to Harry, rather the opposite, actually he wants to protect him." The blonde Death Eater told the younger man his hands still petting ginger locks.

"Why?" The werewolf asked suspiciously trying very hard to ignore the hand running through his hair. The blonde man sighed before telling the Gryffindor man all that had transpired since he was summoned the night before.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Molly Weasley had just gotten done with her shopping and arrived home only to find no one around. Placing her bags on the kitchen table she headed upstairs in search of at lest one of her children. Reaching the top of the stairs she herd noises coming from her bedroom assuming it was just her husband, what she found both shocked and appalled her.

Her husband was on the bed with her youngest son Ronald Weasley they were both completely naked, her husband pounding into his own flesh and blood, the younger of the two begging for more.

"What in the hell is going on here?" She screamed her face bright red, both Weasley men tried to pull a part only to fall in a tangled heap on the bed.

"Molly." Arthur said blushing bright red. "I can-" The ministry official tried to explain only to be cut off by his wife.

"How long?" The read haired women asked her voice deadly calm.

"Um... well Molly dear, you see..." Arthur trying to think of an excuse.

"I said how long!" She demanded raising her voice slightly.

"Three years." Ron answered unashamedly, Mrs. Weasley stared at her son in shock and disbelief she couldn't believe this had been going on for that long without her knowing. "And we are not going to stop." Her son told her firmly.

"I'm leaving." Molly simply said before disappearing back out the door. Reaching the fireplace she used the floo when she exited the green flames she was at the twins shop. Seeing that they weren't there she wrote a note and attached it to there owl Cracker, and sent him off to find them before collapsing in one of the large cushy chairs.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Severus and Harry were both still on the bed the younger snuggling into the older mans chest when Voldemort and Akia come into the room. "Ah good your out of the bath, I have a surprise for you" Tom said walking over to Harry and holding out his hand for the small teen to take which he did. "Severus you can come with us as well." The Dark Lord said leading Harry out of the room.

Severus was about to follow when Yuki wrapped himself around the potion masters shoulders. Looking at the snake women for an answer he received one. "He's supposed to follow Harry everywhere and he's not going to let you leave him behind." She answered shrugging.

"Why exactly is that?" Severus questioned with narrowed eyes.

"To protect him of course." She said simply before walking out, the Slytherin was quick to follow.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco, Fred and George were all lounging on the blonde's bed when a tapping came at the window. "I'll get it!" Fred yelled jumping up, Draco just rolled his eyes they both did that quite often. Fred was surprised when Cracker flew in the window. The owl flew over to the bed and held out his leg for Fred to take the letter.

_**Fred and George,**_

_**Please come to your store at once I have something very important to tell you.**_

_**Your Mother**_

Fred could tell by the very dark writing that something was wrong the only time his mother pressed the quill that hard was when something was seriously wrong. "What is it?" George asked only to have the note passed to him as his brother began getting dressed. Reading over the letter he to began getting dressed.

"Sorry Drake we have to go we'll be back as soon as we can." George told the thoroughly confused blonde kissing him on the cheek Fred following suit before the both disappeared into the fire. Draco growled confused and aggravated before rolling over and screaming into the pillow, he hated it when they did that.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

After Lucius had told Remus about what had happened with Harry the immersed themselves in talking about their old school days to get their minds off of the disturbing thoughts. They were discussing a particularly difficult prank that the Marauders had played on the Divination teacher of the time when Tom, Harry, Akia, and Severus came bursting in. "Ah good he's awake to."

"Remus!" Harry said with great surprise before running over and embracing the werewolf.

"It's good to see you again Harry." Remus said clutching the small boy to him. "I'm sorry about letting Albus leave you with those awful muggles, I should have" Remus began only to be cut off.

"Its not your fault!" Harry cut him off harshly surprising the werewolf, his next statement surprised them all except Akia who hadn't a clue as to whom he was talking of. "It's Dumbledore." He said hatred glowing in his emerald orbs.

"Harry he couldn't have known." Remus started to argue.

"Yes he did!" The small Gryffindor said in that same harsh tone. "He knew about everything, he knew what they have done to me for the past fifteen years." The raven-haired boy shouted tears in his eyes. "He's known the whole time, he's always known." He whispered brokenly as the werewolf once again pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Remus said letting the small boy cry into his shoulder.

"So you'll be staying willingly then?" Tom asked with a raised eye brow as he walked over petting raven locks.

"Yes but if anything fishy starts happening I'm taking Harry and leaving." Severus blanched at the Werewolf's words while Tom simply raised a fine eyebrow.

"Of course." He answered causing Harry to look up at him in surprise he only gave the no longer crying teen a reassuring smile. "Why don't we all go down to the kitchen and get something to eat." The Dark Lord suggested seeing as it was past one. Everyone agreed and got up and headed out the door.

"Harry why aren't you wearing any pants?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Severus didn't give me any." The raven-haired teen said blushing hotly.

"Severus why didn't you give him pants?" The werewolf asked.

"Do you really think I have any that would fit him?" Severus asked rolling his eyes.

"You should have shrunk them." Remus said giving the Slytherin a knowing look.

"I like him better like this anyways." Severus said under his breath.

"What was that?" Remus asked smirking.

"I said I forgot." The potions master said before stalking off down the hall towards the kitchens dragging Harry with him. The others laughed before following after them.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

When Fred and George arrived at their shop, they found their mother crumpled in a chair crying.

"Mum what's wrong?" They both asked kneeling on either side of her. Looking up Mrs. Weasley pulled her sons into a hug crying into their joined shoulders. Once she was done they were both shocked and extremely pissed with their brother and father. "Mum come on your coming with us, I think staying there will be good for you." Fred told his mother; George nodded his head 'yes' in agreement. Mrs. Weasley simply let her son's drag her into their floo.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review._


End file.
